Finally
by OneDream123
Summary: When an unexpected thing happens to Caleb. What will Cornelia do or say? Not the greatest at a summary, but I don't want to give to much away so..ya. It's a one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it :


**This is a one-shot story :D I had this idea today and I just had to write it! ^-^ Well Enjoy! :D**

Caleb got hit by an attack from the annihilator , my heart was beating frantically in my chest. "CALEB! NO!" I know I'm frustrated and angry with him, but a life with out him? I couldn't think of one. I ran so quickly over to him and knelt down beside him. Tears started to form in my eyes I tried to hold them back, but they just overpowered me and began to flow freely down my cheeks.

"I can't believe this..." Everyone was in shock and before I could say anything else I heard his voice.

"Cornelia, I'm fine, and I thought you were mad at me?" he began to stand up and look me right in the eyes crossing his arms.

"I can handle a little attack, Cornelia. I thought you didn't care anymore?" A million emotions were swimming around me at that moment, anger, sadness, joy, love... "Caleb, of course I care! And I am mad at you! You almost died! I DIDN"T WANT TO LOSE YOU! BECAUSE I FREAKING LOVE YOU..."

I walked up and yelled in his face, but then covered my mouth with my hands of what I had just said, "You love me?" He smiled. Hay Lin, Taranee, Irma, and Will were all awwing at me for what I had said. "Yes, Caleb! I do and I've been keeping that in for a long time! I don't care what anyone says anymore! I bet you don't even feel the same way...your love is for meridian It's always been that way! you'd never love anything else, but-" So quickly he kissed me and quietly said, "Sure I love Meridian, but! I love you more than anything, Cornelia."

He then touched my cheek and with his thumb wiped away the tears streaming down my face. "You will never lose me, I always be here for you." I was crying more now, but not from pain, but from happiness. "_I could die of happiness right now..." _I said in my head, touching the hand that was on my face.

"Aww, Corny that was so sweet." Taranee was saying staring at me with that 'You know I can hear what your saying in your head' kind of look. I was blushing, but I didn't care I was just happy that Caleb was alive and that's all that mattered at this very moment. "I thought that...Never mind, I'm just glad your alive. Because I could never imagine a life without you."

I quickly placed my hands on either side of his cheeks and kissed him. The kiss was full of passion and love and I just wanted to get lost in the kiss, but we are humans so we need to breathe. When we finally broke away from the kiss partially breathless. I forgot that everyone was staring all giddy and giggly. We both blushed.

"Aww, I knew you guys would work things out!" Hay Lin was jumping up and down. She always gets so over excited about things like this. "And how long did that last? A few days?" Everyone just stared at Irma. "What! Alright I'm sorry, I am glad you guys are back together now you can stop whining all the time about how much you hate/love, Caleb." She said apologetically. I just rolled my eyes at her. "Well, now that everything here is settled. Why don't we all go back to Heatherfield? Because, I for one am exhausted."

I was saying as I was hugging onto Caleb. He picked me up bridal style and I started giggling. "Having fun there, Cornelia!" Irma giggled. "Yes, Irma. As a matter a fact I am! Thank you for asking." I sarcastically said to her. "Alright, you guys. Let's get back to Heatherfield now before the Ice Cream Shop closes." We all nodded in response and headed for home. We were all gonna go for Ice Cream when we got back.

I didn't expect my day to turn out like this? But, I'm really glad it did! If it hadn't I might not have been able to say those things that I had said...Well maybe I could have anyway, but whatever. I am glad it happened. It's like they say "Life's twists and turns, have a funny way of leading us to new hopes and dreams." I never want to go through that heart-breaking scene again. I feel complete now that me and Caleb are back together. As soon as we got through the portal Will closed the portal behind us and changed us back to our original selves. The girls were making their way to the Ice Cream Shop while me and Caleb were slowly walking behind the others.

"Caleb?" I stopped and looked into his green eyes. "Yeah, Cornelia. What is it?" He asked with the most sincerity in his voice. "Promise me that you will never leave me again." I said as I entwined my fingers with his. Ours hands molded perfectly together like a missing piece to a puzzle. "It won't ever happen again. I will always love you." He said as he leaned closer to kiss me. I had to go on my tippy toes to reach up to him. He just used his other arm to support my back up. I felt tall like I was in my guardian form. He finally kissed me and then broke away. "I will always love you, too, Caleb."And with that I will know that Caleb will never ever leave me again.

**Thanks for reading. :) Please review! Oh and the quote I used "Life's twists and turns, have a funny way of leading us to new hopes and dreams." Is a line in a script of a play of the character role im playing in my drama play. ^-^ **


End file.
